


"What happens when you video call Oikawa-san"; a poem by Tsukishima Kei

by chickennoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd Year!Tsukishima Kei, Budding Love, Drabble, M/M, University Student!Oikawa Tooru, video call
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennoodle/pseuds/chickennoodle
Summary: Oikawa pikir hari ini bakal jadi hari paling membosankan sedunia. Habisnya, dia sendirian di dorm dan nggak punya teman mengobrol. Lalu si pirang ini juga cuek sekali di telepon.Tapi... ucapannya terakhir ternyata cukup membuat hati Oikawa hangat. Kok... jadi senyum-senyum sendiri begini ya?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	"What happens when you video call Oikawa-san"; a poem by Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Chickennoodle di sini ehehe  
> Ini fiction singkat bahasa Indonesia yang berasal dari roleplay aku dan temenku. Aku post habisnya kok gemes juga Tsuki x Oi haha semoga suka ya~!

Oikawa menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Serius, betulan bosan. Gak ada kerjaan kuliah bikin Oikawa jadi mati gaya. Mana Kuroo entah kemana, jadinya sendirian kan ia di kamar. Tsukishima belum telepon pula.

"Kemana sih, tuh anak?" gerutunya sambil mengetik cepat untuk "berteriak" di group chat mereka.

Si pirang menatap malas layar laptop yang kini sedang berusaha menyambungkan panggilan, panggilan tatap muka, pada si mantan kapten yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'Grand King' dari kawan satu klubnya. Dirinya pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengiyakan permintaan manusia aneh yang satu itu. Tahu-tahu kini ia sudah duduk di meja belajar, menunggu bak anak manis.

Ha. 

"...."

Baru beberapa detik setelah rengekannya dibubuhkan "read by Tsukishima Kei", deringan panggilan video terdengar di kamar Oikawa. Senyumnya langsung mengembang. Segera dirapikannya rambutnya lalu berbaring manis di atas perutnya. Klik.

"Tsukki-chaaaan~"

"Yang benar Tsukishima." Koreksinya tajam seperti biasa, kebiasaan. Toh aslinya dirinya tidak masalah dipanggil demikian, dirinya saja yang belum terbiasa.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat si brunet dalam diam. Sedikit kebingungan. Kalau sudah begini, lalu apa?

"Kenapa tidak ganggu Kuroo-san saja?"

Tentu saja pemuda yang lebih tua itu tidak peduli. Dia hanya nyengir dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, Tetsu-chan gatau kemana. Aku jadi sendirian deh di kamar. Bosaaan," rengeknya manja.Tsukishima memejamkan matanya, bersandar pada punggung kursi dan menghela napas.

"Terserah." _Headphone_ dilepas, dicabut sambungannya dari laptop. Kemudian diasingkan di pojokan meja. Membiarkan suara Oikawa memenuhi ruang kamarnya yang sepi. Dirinya pun hari ini cuma sendirian di rumah. "Lalu mau apa?"

Oikawa menatap layarnya seakan tak percaya telinganya. "Tsukki-chan, jangan bilang kau nggak pernah video call dengan teman-temanmu?"

Enggan melontarkan jawaban secara langsung, Tsukishima hanya menggeleng pelan. Lagi pula untuk apa telepon tatap muka jika bisa telepon biasa dan bermain di saat bersamaan.

Ah. Untuk apa telepon jika bisa bertukar pesan kan?

"Lagi pula masih bisa chat biasa, kenapa harus video call?"

  
  
"Eeeh, ya beda dong rasanya," komplain sang mantan kapten. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kalau mengobrol sambil lihat muka, kan jadi bisa betulan baca ekspresi lawan bicaramu." Nyengir lagi. "Kayak kamu selarang, pura-pura terdengar tak tertarik, padahal senang juga kan kamu lihat wajahku~"

"Ha. Percaya diri sekali." Seringai tipis mengihasi wajahnya yang biasa datar jika tidak sedang diganggu atau mengejek orang lain. Walau agak lelah setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di luar rumah, Oikawa dengan kecerewetannya sedikit menghibur diri.

"Bagaimana di Tokyo?" Tanyanya, berbasa-basi. 

Ditanya begitu tentu saja si rambut coklat langsung mengoceh. Tentang bagaimana kuliahnya yang sibuk, tentang bagaimana ramainya hiburan malam di Tokyo.

"Percaya nggak, aku pernah masuk ke bar yang khusus gay?" Tawa renyah menyusul.

Tsukishima menyimak kata demi kata yang dilontarkan sang lawan bicara. Sesekali ia harus berpikir agar rangkaian kata tersebut tampak tersambung di kepalanya. Salahkan Oikawa yang berbicara dengan kecepatan shinkansen.

Lalu apa ini? Bar khusus gay? Ada juga toh yang begituan di Tokyo.

Tentu pemuda berkacamata ini tetap terlihat santai, tidak begitu kaget meskipun baru pertama kali mendengar hal demikian.

"Lalu, kau tidak sekalian cari pasangan di situ?" Dengusan geli melengkapi gurauan tanpa maknanya.

Mungkin ini bukan jawaban yang Tsukishima pikir akan dapatkan, karena Oikawa malah mengatakan, "hmm... aku sepertinya bukan tipe yang menemukan cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Lah, pertanyaan pasti muncul kan; Oikawa suka laki-laki?

Si rambut coklat langsung nyengir. "Kenapa? Kamu kaget ya?"

Kaget? Apa emosinya menunjukan rasa kaget? Tsukishima menghela napas di antara keheranannya.

"Tidak. Terdengar biasa saja." Jawabnya santai, karena memang begitu keadaannya.

Oikawa mengerjap. Nah, malah dia yang kaget. "Kok kamu nggak kaget?" Jadi agak tersinggung. Memangnya Oikawa tak terlihat maskulin?

"Memang aku harus kaget?" Tsukishima semakin heran dengan manusia penggemar alien yang satu ini. "Mau kau suka laki-laki atau perempuan ya terserah, apa peduliku?"

Kali ini senyuman Oikawa tulus.

Ah, anak baik dan bukan penggosip ternyata.

"Begitu ya..," gumamnya pelan sambil memainkan rambutnya di sela sela jarinya. "Kalau Tsukki chan sendiri bagaimana? Suka laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Aku? Tidak tahu." 

Hingga sejauh ini pun dirinya tidak pernah tertarik pada romansa, ataupun terlibat di dalamnya. Bahkan ketika anak-anak dari kelas sebelah menyatakan perasaaanya, Tsukishima hanya semakin terheran mengapa mereka bisa memiliki perasaan demikian.

Si pirang melepas kecamatanya sejenak, mengusap matanya yang gatal sedari dua menit yang lalu. Layar persegi panjangnya masih setia menampilkan wajah Oikawa yang asik tersenyum. Sekilas dirinya memikirkan bagaimana Kunimi bisa tahan mempunyai senior seperti Oikawa selama dua tahun.

"Kau tau, kurasa Tetsu-chan pernah naksir padamu dulu."

Ah, mulai deh gosipnya.

Dia bercerita, bukan Kuroo sendiri yang bilang padanya secara langsung. "Hanya intuisi, tapi intuisi ku biasanya tak pernah salah~"

"Kuroo-san? Ha. Lucu sekali." Jelas sangat Kuroo hanyalah manusia yang sering bercanda di sana-sini dalam berbagai jangkauan candaan.

"Eh, aku serius! Analisis ku jarang meleset loh. Kau tau, Suga-chan dan kaptenmu dulu sempat berpacaran dan aku salah satu kawan curhatnya Suga-chan loh!"

"Lalu?" Tsukishima menatap datar pada kamera laptop, sesekali melirik jam mungil di rak atas meja. Tidak masalah sih dia tidur larut, toh besok latihan pagi ditiadakan hingga minggu depan karena inspeksi rutin.

"Yah, maksudnya begitu deh. Hmph, Tsukki mah responnya singkat padat nyebelin kayak kencan pertama."

"Memangnya kau pernah kencan-- ah, salah, memangnya ada yang mau mengajakmu kencan?" Layar kini nampak gelap, hasil dari Tsukishima yang tengah membersihkan kamera laptopnya.

Oikawa yang tengah sibuk menginspeksi kukunya dari kotoran tidak sedang melihat apa yabg terjadi, jadinya ia gak komentar apa-apa. "Hah? Sembarangan ya, anak kecil. Aku saja pernah diajak kencan sama Ushiwaka tau! Aku menolak."

Puas dengan tampilan dirinya yang kini lebih jernih, sepasang mata keemasannya mengamati lawan bicara lekat-lekat. Tidak banyak perubahan dari si senior, kecuali rambutnya terlihat lebih pendek dari yang ia bisa ingat. Mengabaikan ucapan Oikawa, yang lebih muda kembali bertanya. "Kau potong rambut?" 

Awalnya ingin protes juga; adik kelas(beda sekolah)nya ini malah nggak komentar apa apa tentang gosip krusial tentang "skandal" mantan kapten Shiratorizawa itu dengannya. Eh tapi perhatiannya tentang penampilan dirinya cukup bikin Oikawa senang sih.

Dia langsung memainkan rambutnya. "Eh, kau sadar ya?"

Tsukishima menghela napas, kalau dirinya tidak sadar bagaimana mungkin ia bertanya tentang rambutnya?

"Iya, lebih pendek dari yang kuingat."

Kali ini, si mantan kapten yang notabene bisa dikatakan salah satu orang dengan tingkat percaya diri super tinggi kini nampak agak malu-malu. "Anu, aneh nggak? Sebetulnya ada salah potong."

Yang lebih muda menggeleng. "Masih biasa saja, tidak aneh." Senyum iseng di wajahnya. "Takut ditertawakan orang?"

Tak mau ketahuan memikirkan pendapat orang lain, Oikawa berpura-pura tak peduli dan hanya menggeleng. "Eh, tidak juga. Aku cuman ingin dipuji Kei-chan," ledeknya dengan senyum gigi rapi ala Pepsadent

"Kei...." gumamnya. Rasanya aneh mendengar nama kecilnya dari mulut orang lain selain keluarganya. "Jadi, Tooru-san, sampai kapan kau ingin menahanku di video call ini? Memang kau mau kantung mata semakin lebar?"

Oikawa terkekeh geli. Seru juga mengisengi anak ini.

"Sampai Kei-chan memuji aku dong," kata Oikawa lagi.

"Tidak mau, tidak ada untungnya." Tsukishima melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Sesekali menutup mulutnya yang menguap, lelah.

"Eeeh! Jelas ada untungnya," jelas si rambut coklat, "kalau kau memuji aku, suatu saat nanti kalau kau mengajak aku kencan, aku mungkin akan menerimanya loooh~"

_Absurd_ , pikirnya. "Aku tidak berminat berkencan. Coba saja ke Kuroo-san."

Tsukishima memejamkan kedua matanya, sedikit menunduk. Mendengar setengah hati ocehan lain dari mulut si brunet. Ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Tetsu-chan mah udah sering bilang aku ganteng, malah katanya aku cantik juga." Ia menopang dagunya, lalu kembali memamerkan deretan gigi bersihnya. "Menurut Kei-chan aku cantik nggak?"  
  


"Kau itu berisik." Jawabnya, tidak sedikit pun memperhatikan layar yang menampilkan Oikawa dengan senyuman ala iklannya. "Sama berisiknya dengan si jeruk."

_'Setidaknya lebih pintar sedikit.'_

"Ih, kan pertanyaannya aku cantik atau tidak, Tsukkiii!" komplain si brunet, senyum artisnya seketiks lenyap, digantikan sepasang bibir yang dimajukan. "Jadi, aku cantik atau nggak?"

Helaan napas meloloskan diri, ditatapnya lagi layar laptop di meja. Sedetik, dua detik si pirang masih terdiam. 

"Biasa saja."

Singkat, jelas, tidak berminat. Khas sekali.

Ih, keras kepala.

Tapi Oikawa tak kalah batunya.

"Aku nggak akan tidur kalau Kei nggak jawab."

"Kau itu cerewet. Sudahlah, aku mengantuk."

Oikawa menghela napas. "Ya sudah, matikan saja teleponnya," katanya pelan, nada kecewa terdengar jelas di suaranya, walaupun ia coba tutupi dengan senyum. "Terimakasih sudsh meneleponku."  
  


Tsukishima mengangguk kecil, perlahan dirinya nampak sibuk merapikan kabel charger dan mouse yang berserakan di balik laptop, membuat kamera tertutupi dada.

Setelah kiranya usai, si pirang kembali menatap sosok yang lebih tua di seberang sana.

"Selamat malam, kau manis." Bertepatan dengan Tsukishima selesai berucap, panggilan diputuskan.

Oikawa pikir hari ini bakal jadi hari paling membosankan sedunia. Habisnya, dia sendirian di dorm dan nggak punya teman mengobrol. Lalu si pirang ini juga cuek sekali di telepon.

Tapi... ucapannya terakhir ternyata cukup membuat hati Oikawa hangat. Kok... jadi senyum-senyum sendiri begini ya? Dia tertawa geli.

"Apaan sih? Dasar bocah."

Pipinya memerah.


End file.
